


What's In a Name

by ianuk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Helpful JARVIS, NOT A:AOU Compliant, not ca:cw compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianuk/pseuds/ianuk
Summary: What happens when a helpful AI eavesdrops on an Avengers phone call and then calls that Avenger on a subtle but well played practical joke?  Hilarity ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that there had been a Winter storm Thor in 2015 and then a Bucky in 2016 and my brain just told me Bruce was behind it. IRL: NOAA doesn’t name them, local area weather stations do but that is my artistic license. Special thanks to NyxEtoile and OlivesAwl for their characterization inspiration for The Hulk. Go read their stuff!!!!!
> 
> Special thanks to my Betas: Lferion and Mischief

“Hugh, it was good to talk with you. I’m glad I could be of help in you decision. Talk with you soon.” Dr. Bruce Banner finished his video call with a tap on the monitor in front of him. 

He grinned mischievously to himself as he picked up the now perfectly steeped pot of white Darjeeling tea. With practiced ease he removed the hand-knit Hulk Fist tea cozy from the pot, removed the stainless steel strainer and replaced the lid and cozy. Pouring tea into his Bob Ross ‘Happy Accidents’ mug which had been a gift from Jane, he breathed in the calming balm of apricot blossom and honeysuckle and sighed contentedly. He absently rubbed his hand over the soft surface of the cozy marveling at the details that Darcy had managed to give the fist. The Other Guy rumbled his agreement and contentment in the likeness of his fist.

“Might I say, Doctor Banner, that was very well done.” Banner looked up from his tea, still not out of the habit of directing his head to the speaker from where JARVIS spoke in his lab.

“Oh, and what is that, JARVIS?” Banner spoke mildly. Taking another sip of tea and leaning back in his desk chair.

“Doctor, last March you made a call to Dr. Hugh Andersson of the NOAA which lasted 10 minutes. Subsequently, the burgeoning winter storm heading towards the South Eastern United States was named _Winter Storm: Thor_.” JARVIS stated with what sounded like amusement.

“Is that a fact, JARVIS? I hadn’t realized the coincidence of me calling my old college buddy and the naming of the storm after our resident alien-God.” Banner mused.

“I am now seeing the NOAA issuing warnings for a _Winter Storm: Bucky_ which should be hitting most of Wisconsin today.” JARVIS surmised.

Bruce couldn’t help it when a rumble of laughter erupted from him...tinged with a bit of _The Other Guy_ in its timbre. They were both amused at being ‘discovered’ in their subtle sport of mocking their coworkers. He remembers the confusion on Thor’s face at hearing his name being called on the news and when this winter season started, well, who else could they give for a name than their newest resident, The Winter Soldier, aka James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

“Now JARVIS, I’m sure your discretion will treat this as a coincidence, won’t you?” Bruce commented.

“Yes, Dr. Banner, I find these little coincidences quite stimulating.” JARVIS quipped. “You may want to refresh your tea, Doctor, in the common room lounge.”

Bruce stared up at the speaker again and cocks an eyebrow. “Really? JARVIS?”

“Indeed, Doctor, it will prove enlightening in approximately 2 minutes.” His curiosity piqued, Bruce refreshed his tea cup and changed out the tea diffuser for the next pot. Ignoring the electric kettle on the lab bench, he carries the teapot ensconced in its cozy and walking out of the labs to the private stairwell to the Common Floor. Arriving at the top of the stairs he nods to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes as then enter the floor from the elevator. Obviously the pair had just finished up with the a workout in the Avengers enhanced gym a few floors down. The lounge main screen is turned to ‘Sunrise Earth’ and Bruce can make out Barton’s slumped form on one of the couches.

Bruce heads to the overly complex coffee maker, removes the cozy and lid from the tea pot before filling the pot with the perfect 195°F water. Obviously JARVIS had changed it from the standard boiling just for his pot of tea. The temperature indicator blinked to “heating” and the readout stated 212°F not 5 seconds later. Additionally, the machine started its brew cycle for another pot of coffee. Bruce set the lid and cozy back on the teapot and noticed that a holographic clock has come to life on the counter next to it counting down from 4:37. The Other Guy rumbled his gratitude for JARVIS’s handling of their needs. Bruce sipped the tea as he listened to the light banter from the pair of super soldiers. Bruce believed that the soldier’s daily after gym debate of: breakfast, brunch or lunch? was humorous and The Other Guy rumbled “Hobbits” which made Bruce hide a wider grin behind the tea cup.

At a short lull in the banter, the main screen in the lounge switched channels with an Alert from the Weather Channel. The perky meteorologist was bringing breaking news that a major winter storm was bearing down on Wisconsin shortly and that it had been name Bucky. Bruce glanced at the super soldiers, masking it as a look at the digital timer, 3 minutes still remaining. Bucky paused in grabbing items for an omelet out of the fridge, seemingly breakfast won today. Looking up at his name being said on the screen, his eyes scanned the information streaming across the banner.

“Huh, ain’t that something.” Barnes commented, Brooklyn a bit thick in his voice. “Hey, Stevie, you catching this??” Rogers pulled his head out of the refrigerator, tracking Barnes’ line of sight to the screen. He looked confused for a brief moment and then contemplative.

“There was a winter storm Thor last year.” Rogers commented. “Obviously, we got fans with the weathermen..uh, weatherpersons?” He looked to Bruce for the right word.

“Forecasters.” Bruce offered. Steve smiled and grinned mischievously.

“Forecasters,” Steve continued. “Obviously, have a sense of humor, naming things after you, jerk.” Steve instinctively ducked and blocked as Bucky’s metal arm executed a vicious looking backhand. 

“Really? Have they named one Steve since you woke up, punk??” Bucky asked. Steve shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sergeant,” JARVIS interjected. “The name ‘Steve or Steven’ has not been used since 1993 for a Pacific Typhoon. Once a name has been used they are retired from all databases.” Bruce smirked at the information. 

A groan emanated from the seating area. “That storm sucked by the way, it rained for 4 days straight while I was stuck in a tree waiting for some asshole to show up at his camp in a stupid backwoods island in Micronesia.” Clint grumbled. He sat up, rubbing his sleep from his face. “Maybe they only name storms after jerks who talk too loud before people really should be awake....” he yawned.

“Seriously, Barton, you’re whining.” Barnes commented while cracking eggs into a bowl. “It’s 10AM, even Stark is probably up at this point.” The holograph timer blinked to 0:00 and Bruce pulled the diffuser from the pot before replacing the cozy and refreshing his now empty cup. Bruce noted that Barton turned thoughtful before hefting himself off the couch and staggering towards the kitchen area and the now full coffee pot. 

“Yeah, I’m whining, but seriously, Thor and now you get storms named after you? What the heck? No love for me...Clinton is perfectly good name....” he pouted as he reached for the coffee pot. Steve intercepted him with Clint’s _Dog Cops_ mug. He begrudgingly took the cup and poured it full before cradling the pot and cup to his chest. He glanced at the television screen again. 

“It’s a Winter Storm....that is awfully specific though, funny but specific to name a storm after the Winter Soldier.” He saluted them with the cup before draining it and pouring it full again before replacing the pot into the machine. Bruce raised an eyebrow and The Other Guy grumbled in annoyance. Bruce sipped his tea.

“If I may interject, sirs, “ started JARVIS. “It does seem to be a coincidence, though current message boards from the NOAA are supporting that it is an homage to Sergeant Barnes. The veteran forecasters on staff are very happy to have a POW come home.”

“What’s in a name anyway, only a few history buffs will get the connections. I’m okay with it, kinda nice as long as they don’t blame me for any damages.” Barnes grinned and pouring omelet components into a hot pan. 

“Well, that is good to hear and I’m sure Wisconsin of all places can handle a winter storm. Have a good day, gentlemen.” Bruce gathered his tea pot and cup and headed to the staircase again. Barnes saluted him with the spatula and winked. The Other Guy chortled in the back of his head. _Well, I guess you can’t get one over on a spy_ Bruce thought. He grinned all the way back to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Links to various things:  
> Tea: [ Darjeeling Tea](http://www.adagio.com/white/white_darjeeling.html)  
> [ Winter Storm Bucky (Feb 2016)](http://fox11online.com/weather/weather-stories/winter-storm-watch-for-most-of-ne-wis)
> 
> [ Winter Storm Thor (March 2016) ](https://weather.com/storms/winter/news/winter-storm-thor-southwest-rockies-midwest-northeast)
> 
> [ Steve Storm](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/1993_Pacific_typhoon_season) There was a Steve and a Zola that year WTF!
> 
> The Happy Accidents Mug - [ Bruce's Mug](https://amzn.com/B00Z82QID8)


End file.
